1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral decubitus positioning device with a detachable limb support and more particularly pertains to a device for supporting and elevating the limb of a patient to facilitate the axiolateral radiographic procedure on a patient positioned on a lateral decubitius positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a limb support is known in the prior art. More specifically, limb supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the leg and arms of persons are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,564 to Ewing discloses a limb support assembly for use in supporting the legs of a person to keep the heels of the person suffering from a decubitus condition or burned area on a limb above and out of contact with a bed. The assembly includes an inflatable bladder covered with a soft absorbent sock. The bladder is attached to a bed frame. The device would move the unaffected limb out of the way so as to allow the angle needed to take the X-ray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,577 to Keselman discloses an adjustable limb support system for holding in place the limb of a person during surgery. The adjustable support of Keselman is in combination with a vertically adjustable support. The adjustable support includes a retaining block, a compression block, and a compression head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,629 to Ferrand discloses a system for providing universal support for patients, which is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,967 to Ferrand. While this system supports patients, it is more advanced than is needed for limb support during an X-ray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,783 to Focht, Green and Becker discloses a continuous passive motion device for full extension of an articulable leg. The device includes a pair of linking type assemblies which are joined together to establish a four-bar quadrangular shaped structure. The device, however, is designed to allow movement of the leg between a flexed position and a fully extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,967 to Ferrand discloses a system for providing universal support for patients. More specifically the system relates to beds that provide adjustment of the position and support of a person recumbent on the bed.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,251 to Mork et al. discloses a patient positioning device in a medical panorama X-ray photographing apparatus, for coinciding a subject portion of a patient to be examined with a tomographic zone of X-ray tomographing apparatus. This device is used in X-ray photographing of dental arches.
In many medical procedures, a radiographic procedure is required to determine the underlying damage that may exist. In most instances, the patient is placed on a standard hospital table located in radiology. Conventional hospital beds are designed to meet the needs of the patient, the mattresses may be composed of fluid, sand, air, water, etc. These materials do not make easy the radiologist's job in positioning the patient for taking the X-ray.
In some instances, it is nearly impossible to place and maintain a patient and film cassette on an even plane without the use of another person holding the patient. Recently, there has been an attempt to remedy this problem. One such attempt is U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,367 wherein the applicant discloses a lateral decubitus patient positioning device. This device provides the needed support for the patient during the x-ray procedure. Even with this device there are x-ray procedures that require the limb of the patient to be moved and supported, so a to allow lateral photographing of the patients other body parts. Historically, the support and elevation of the patient's limb, to aid in the x-ray procedure, was accomplished by the using another technician or resting the limb on a piece of the x-ray equipment.
Specifically, in taking a cross-table lateral hip x-ray the procedure involves, elevating the pelvis on a firm pillow or folded sheets enough to center the most prominent point of the greater trochanter to the film. The affected extremity is support at the hip level on sandbags or firm pillows. The knee and hip of the unaffected side are flexed and the extremity position is adjusted so as not to interfere with the projection of the central ray. The unaffected leg is rested on a suitable support or the x-ray tube assembly. In this same instance, the film cassette is placed in the vertical position with its upper border in contact with the lateral surface of the body at or just above the level of the crest of the ilium. The lower border is angled away from the body until the film cassette is exactly parallel with the long axis of the femoral neck of the affected leg. The cassette is supported in position with sandbags or a vertical cassette holder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will elevate, support and immobilize the limb that interferes with the lateral x-ray procedure, and will not cause discomfort or injury to the patient.
In this respect, the lateral decubitus positioning device with a detachable limb support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and elevating the limb of a patient to facilitate the axiolateral radiographic procedure on a patient positioned on a lateral decubitius positioning device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lateral decubitus positioning device with a detachable limb support which can be used for supporting and elevating the limb of a patient to facilitate the axiolateral radiographic procedure on a patient positioned on a lateral decubitius positioning device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.